Fairy Hearts
by Kirbyfan11
Summary: Somewhat of a Kingdom Hearts crossover, but not enough to be considered one? Natsu finds himself on an island with his friends, but they don't seem to remember who they are? Why can't he use his magic? And why are these shadowy monsters attacking? I wrote this so that even if you've never played Kingdom Hearts the plot is easy enough to follow. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, this is technically a crossover, but I don't plan on using characters from Kingdom Hearts in it.**

**Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

He had been falling for quite some time now. The last thing Natsu remembered was finishing a mission with his team, and after that falling, just falling. The only thing surrounding Natsu was darkness, not the normal kind, the kind that seemed like an endless abyss. A bright light finally illuminated Natsu's blackened vision, he winced at the light, having grown accustom to the shadowy surroundings.

Natsu yelped in pain as he crashed into whatever was causing this light, "What the…ow" He groaned holding his bruised cheek. The dragon slayer stood up and examined his surroundings.

"What is this place?" He asked himself, before realizing he was alone, "Hey...Happy!" He shouted for his trusted Exceed, "Lucy!" He called out another name, "Gray!? Erza!?" He yelled out for the rest of his team, "Is anyone here?!" He screamed, getting disgruntled over his missing friends, and also not having any clue where he was.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" A strange voice emitted from all around Natsu.

"Is that some kind of challenge? Do you have my friends?!" Natsu yelled angrily, stepping forward in a fighting stance.

As soon as the salmon haired boy stepped forward, three stones erupted from the still glowing ground.

"Power sleeps within you." The voice said, as a red shield formed on one of the stones, it had the Fairy Tail insignia in the middle of it.

"If you give it form." The voice continued and a blue staff formed on the stone to Natsu's right. The staff had a crystal on top also in the shape of Fairy Tail's mark.

"It will give you strength." As this was said, the final stone in front of Natsu formed a sword. The hilt on the sword had Fairy Tail's sign in the middle.

"Choose well." The voice concluded. Natsu looked at his choices, "If they have Fairy Tail's symbol...then this must be some super-secret challenge to become S class!" He concluded grinning, "Maybe I get to fight Gramps?" He questioned himself. The Mage walked over to the sword, picking it up.

"The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction...is this the power you seek?" The voice asked as Natsu picked up the sword.

"Yeah!" Natsu answered, swinging it around as a test, the sword began to glow brightly, then it disappeared, "Hey what gives?!" Natsu asked angrily as his weapon vanished before his very eyes.

"Your path is set." The mysterious voice spoke, "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

Natsu looked at the remaining items, the shield and the staff. The dragon boy approached the shield first, picking it up.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" The voice asked. Natsu looked down at the shield, he thought of Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and all of Fairy Tail.

"No..." He concluded, putting the shield down, "I can't give up that power...I have to protect them no matter what." He finished, walking over to the staff now. The boy picked it up, examining it.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

Natsu nodded, "Yup! I'm strong, but I could never give up the power to defend my friends." He said. The staff in his hand disappeared, much like how Natsu's sword had done earlier.

"You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?" The voice asked.

"Yes! I'm ready to fight...I can't wait to do some ass kicking." He concluded gleefully. The stones began to shake and crumble away, and soon the entire floor was crumbling away too.

Natsu groaned angrily, "I don't want to fall again!" He yelled, but it was too late, and he was falling in darkness once again.

* * *

A blue light appeared this time, Natsu landed surprisingly neatly on the new flooring. A light appeared in his hand and transformed into his sword from before.

"Oh am I going to fight now?" He asked, smirking.

"You gained the power to fight." The voice said.

"What do you mean? I've always been able to fight." Natsu retorted, "Watch this...Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, putting his hands around his mouth and making a blowing motion...however, nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Natsu said, "Why won't my magic work?" He asked, "This is Edolas all over again." he groaned.

"Use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice said to him, referring to his sword, than his useless magic abilities.

Natsu sighed, "Oh well...and I wanted to set the sword on fire... that would have been cool."

A strange looking black creature formed on the ground, it had a rather humanoid look to it, long ears and two yellow eyes.

"Hey that thing looks pretty cool...I should bring one back to Lucy as a souvenir!" He said, aiming his sword at it, attacking it with the side of the sword to knock it out, rather than kill it. However more began to form around him.

"On second thought... to hell with it." He said, swinging his sword like crazy at the dark beings. Natsu managed to get rid of most of them, when he defeated them to disappeared, much like shadows. Behind the boy more began to form.

"Behind you!" The voice warned Natsu. Natsu quickly turned, cutting them in half, "This is pretty easy...no wonder why Erza fights with swords." He said.

Ironically as soon as he pointed this out, the shadows began to go into the floor, turning it black, and Natsu began to slip and sink in the darkness, drowning in it.

Natsu continued to try and break free of the darkness, not even realizing it was already leaving. It wasn't until the Fire mage touched the ground beneath him he was aware it had left. He got up and looked around, noticing a door.

"Finally I get out of this weird place!" He said, running towards the white door. Natsu pulled at the door, but nothing happened.

"Why...won't...you...OPEN!?" Natsu shouted angrily, He slammed his two fists together and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" once again nothing happened, and his punch did more damage to his own hand then to the door.

"Ow! Dammit!" He yelled furiously. He turned around scowling at his failure and witnessed a white light producing a treasure chest in front of him, "Oh...is this for me? Maybe there's a key." He said, opening the chest, only to find...nothing.

"Are you kidding me!?" He yelled, turning around to see a crate in front of him now. Natsu was fuming and striked it with his sword, smashing it pieces. A small item fell out of it. Natsu picked it up, "A potion? Aren't there some Mages who just focuses on making this kinda junk?" He asked himself, "Oh well this will help if I'm ever out of energy." He laughed.

The white door began to glow and became a more magenta color, and a barrel now appeared next to Natsu.

"More things to smash?" He asked, picking up the barrel and hurling it at the door. It smashed into pieces, and the door glowed even more now it was more like a rose color. Natsu walked over to the door and opened it; the other side of the door was an incredibly bright light. Natsu closed his eyes, and walked into it.

* * *

Natsu found himself standing on a wooden building, and three people were around him. Natsu smiled noticing they were familiar faces.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The strange voice told him.

"Laki! Warren! Max!" He shouted, looking at his guildmates, He ran up to Laki, "I honestly have no clue what's going on, do you think you guys can help?" He asked.

The purple haired Mage only replied with, "What's most important to you?"

The question was rather odd, but Natsu answered quickly, "Friendship of course!" He grinned.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Laki asked, which Natsu replied with a puzzled look. He turned towards Max.

"What are you afraid of?" Max asked him.

"Being indecisive." Natsu replied back, not thinking much about it.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" Max asked Natsu, who ignored him and turned to Warren.

"Warren...do you know what's going on?" Natsu asked the telepathic Mage.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked the Dragon Slayer.

"To broaden my horizons!" The Fire Mage proclaimed.

"To broaden your horizons huh?" Warren repeated.

Natsu nodded rather dully, "Geez what's going on here?" He asked.

"You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons." The mysterious voice began to speak again, "Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

Natsu nodded, "Uh...sure okay." He agreed.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The voice said.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I'm no celestial wizard... I don't know if I'll be able to open this door or whatever."

The land was enveloped in a bright light, "Not again!" Natsu yelled, "I just want to finish this test and fight Gramps!"

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, "Where am I now?" He asked, looking around. It was another pillar with a brightly colored mosaic on it. Before he could drink in the scenery, black beings began to form again.

"These guys again...man they don't know when to give up." He said, swinging his sword once again at them. It didn't take much to defeat them, and once the Dragon Slayer was done, a staircase made of colorful mosaics appeared. Natsu ran up the stairs, it was a winding path that lead up to an even taller pillar of light.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice told Natsu, as his shadow behind him began to grow larger and take form. It was no longer a shadow, but darkness itself.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The voice continued, as Natsu tripped and fell to the ground, now staring at the dark being, who was giant, it had hole in it's chest in the shape of a heart. The being had yellow eyes much like the smaller shadows, however it had what appeared to be hair...or tentacles.

The giant punched Natsu in the gut, sending him tumbling. The Dragon Slayer got back up, grabbing his sword and jumping at the darkness and slashing at his hand. Trying to avoid his punches, the Mage ran on his arm to his head, striking him in the side of his skull. The shadow retorted with his massive fist, grabbing the slayer and slamming him on the ground. Natsu screamed in pain as his body was being crushed by the hand.

"I'm not going to lose!" Natsu shrieked from underneath it's grasp. Natsu began to rip through the palm of the dark being with his sword and stabbed through it.

Despite doing this, the darkness began to transform the ground underneath Natsu, and he began to plummet into darkness once more.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The voice told him, as he sank more into the darkness, "So don't forget...you are the one who will open the door." Natsu was gone, there was only darkness now.

* * *

Natsu groaned loudly and opened his eyes, to come face to face with a certain blonde girl and blue cat.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu exclaimed in relief, getting up and hugging the two of them. Lucy blushed while Happy giggled.

"Uh...what was that for?" Lucy asked Natsu, who just replied with a grin. Happy smirked and covered his mouth.

"He likes youuu." He whispered in Lucy's ear, which made her blush even more.

"Shut up you stupid cat." She replied.

"Uh...where are we?" Natsu asked, "Last thing I remember was finishing that job in Hargeon."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked, "We're at Destiny Islands of course...we've been here our whole lives."

Happy shrugged, "She's been spewing this nonsense since I woke up." He laughed.

Lucy tilted her head, "What are you two talking about?" She asked. Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me someone used memory magic..." He said, "Lucy; you, me, Happy, Erza and Gray are a team for Fairy Tail. Does that ring any bells?" He asked her.

Almost like a light bulb turning on, Lucy nodded, "Wait...yeah...why the heck did I think we've lived on these islands I don't even know how we got here."

Natsu sighed in relief, "Good...now lets find Gray and Erza...Happy can you fill me in on what's happened?"

"Aye! I think we got transported to some strange place!" The cat said.

"That's kinda obvious." Lucy replied

"Aye! But the thing is this place seems to try to give you different memories and change who you are! I don't know why it didn't work on me or Natsu, but it sure worked on you Lucy!" Happy said giggling, "Maybe because your weak minded." He joked, which got him a slap from Lucy.

"That makes sense...I don't know if I was dreaming or if I was transported from there...but I was in some weird place that was full of darkness and I couldn't use my magic...it was awful." Natsu groaned recollecting what had happened. He looked around at the tropical setting.

"Well lets get out of here then." Lucy said, "If we can't use our magic...how will we be Mages in Fairy Tail?" She asked smiling, "Let's go home together."

Natsu smiled, "Now we're talking."

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in.

"Hey!" A voice from behind them called out. The three Mages turned their heads to be greeted by none other than Gray, "Can't forget about me." He said.

Natsu grinned, "Course not...you ready to go back to Fairy Tail?" He asked the Ice Mage.

"What are you talking about?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Our guild." Lucy pointed out.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Pfft...we aren't in a guild...now am I going to have to do all the work on this raft?" Gray asked. Natsu groaned, "Not a raft...I already feel sick." He started.

Happy floated down towards Natsu and whispered in his friends ear, "I think the magic set in place...and Gray won't remember anything until we get back home."

"Got it...and hey..." Natsu began.

"What is it Natsu?" The cat asked.

"How come you can use your magic?" He asked pointing at his wings, "But I can't" He said, trying to form a flame.

"Because I'm a cat." Happy replied simply.

Gray tossed a log to Natsu, who wasn't paying any attention, so it smacked him right in the head.

"Hey! Watch it Stripper!" Natsu yelled at Gray, who was suddenly not wearing anything with the exception of his underwear.

"Shut up Flame Brains!" Gray yelled back.

Lucy sighed, "Guys please shut up..."

The two stopped arguing, and Gray shifted his focus on Natsu once more, "Hey Natsu...you up for a race?" He asked with a smirk.

"You bet." Natsu smirked, "I'm all fired up."

"Lucy we have to race too!" Happy announced.

"What! Why?" She asked the cat. The only reply she got was his laughter.

Before Lucy knew it, the three had taken off without her, Gray somehow in the lead, which surprised her, "I'd expect Natsu to be toe to toe with him." She told herself, running after them.

"Come on Lucy you're dead last!" Happy yelled, flying in third place.

"It be easier if I could fly!" She shouted back at the cat.

* * *

Later on Lucy approached Natsu, "Okay Natsu, we're all going to split up to get supplies for the raft." She said, Natsu groaned at the word raft.

"Fine...what do I need to find?" He asked. Lucy handed him a sheet on paper.

_Two logs_

_one cloth_

_one rope _

"Looks simple enough!" Natsu grinned, "Come on Happy we got some stuff to get!"

"Aye sir!" The cat replied, following the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu walked along the coast of the small beach, with Happy soaring above him.

"Isn't it weird they tried to make us think this place was our home?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Yeah...I really don't know why...but whoever did...I'm going to beat the pulp out of them." Natsu replied, slamming his fists together.

"Wait Natsu!"

"Hmm?"

"Lookie!" Happy pointed at a log, "It's the one Gray threw at you before."

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Why the hell was he so fast before!?" Natsu yelled in anger, "I'm way faster!"

Happy shook his head, "Natsu I bet it was whoever made him forget everything! Maybe they gave him super speed too!"

"Or maybe they made me slower." Natsu growled, as he picked up the log.

"Hey Natsu!" A voice shouted to the Dragon Slayer.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around and located the voice, "Oh...Laki."

"We never see you around...anyway wanna duel?" The purple haired girl asked him.

"Sure." He grinned, reaching for his sword, only to pull out a wooden replacement, "Oh man...the metal one was a lot cooler!" He proclaimed.

Laki, who was known for her woodmake magic, pulled out a jump rope instead, "Don't hold back!" She said.

Natsu grinned, "I won't." He charged at her swinging his sword. Laki smiled and used her jumprope similar to a whip, smacking Natsu away.

"You move all cheetahy but that won't stop me!" Laki shouted.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, before getting whipped.

"She means you're fast Natsu!" Happy called from above.

"Here comes my secret technique The Distance Between Two is Forever!" Laki exclaimed, twirling her jumprope like a tornado at Natsu.

"I don't know what that means!" Natsu yelled back, "But I do know...that I'm going to win!" He shouted, jumping and whacking her across the face with his sword. The purple haired girl tumbled back, "I guess you won this one Natsu." She said.

Natsu smirked, "Alright that means Max and Warren are on this island somewhere...time to kick their asses too!" He exclaimed.

"Natsu I think they must have memory issues too!" Happy said.

"Well yeah, but that not going to stop me from fighting them." Natsu said, missing the point. Happy sighed at his partner.

"Holy cow!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, "Look at that tree house! It's huge!" He pointed at the tree house, that had been carved out of a very large tropical tree. Like an animal, Natsu ran to the treehouse, climbing it with ease, and entering the small shack on top, "Happy there's cloth!" He said, picking up the white tattered fabric.

"Aye! Now we need 1 more log and a rope!" Happy smiled, flying back to the beach.

"Natsu!" Another voice called.

Natsu looked out of the tree house to see Warren calling for him.

"What?"

"You wanna fight?" The once telepathic mage asked.

"Of course I do!" Natsu cried out, jumping from the tree house and back to the beach.

"Since Warren uses telepathy, I wonder what he'll do here." Happy questioned, watching the fight begin.

Warren held up a volley ball and served it flying right into Natsu's face.

"Ow!" Natsu cried in pain. His face was red from the ball colliding with his face.

Before Natsu could attack, Warren already had his ball in his hands again and smacked it into the Dragon Slayer's face.

"You know that hurts!" Natsu called, and Warren sent another ball to his face, however Natsu managed to counter with his wooden sword, redirecting it into Warren's face.

Warren yelped, but picked up his ball again and threw it once more at the salmon haired boy. Natsu countered again, but this time it was so sharp it cut right through the ball, destroying it, and also hitting Warren in the process.

"Alright I win!" Natsu exclaimed, and Happy cheered him on.

"Way to go Natsu!" The cat yelled. The dragon boy grinned at the feline.

"Give me a lift!" He called to the cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, picking Natsu up and flying him to another spot on the island. The place was familiar to Natsu.

"Hey I dreamed of this place!" He said, jumping down onto the wooden planks. He looked around, "It has to be here...Aha!" He exclaimed, "I found the rope!" The Fire Mage picked up the rope that stood in the corner, then turned to notice Max, who was practicing with his own wooden sword.

"Hey Max." Natsu began, the Sand Mage turned to him, "You wanna spar?" He asked, taking out his wooden sword. Max stared at Natsu and nodded.

"Here I go!" Natsu yelled, smacking Max across the face. Max reacted by doing the same to Natsu. The process repeated for a few minutes until Natsu finally changed his aim and swiped at his feet, causing Max to tumble back and lose.

"Alright! Now I'm going to go find that last log and challenge Gray!" Natsu announced, running off.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying after him.

* * *

"Look at that old shack!" Natsu shouted, climbing on top of it.

"It looks like it could cave in at any moment." Happy stated. Natsu jumped off on to a higher rock formation, "But it was the only way up here." Natsu replied. He walked on to a bridge connecting some rock formations.

"Natsu it's the last log!" Happy cried out gleefully.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed, running on the bridge and on to the little miniature island to take it. He dove and grabbed the log, which caused him to tumble into the ocean as well.

"Let's go find Lucy; Natsu!" Happy said, flying to the blonde. Natsu, who was still in the ocean swam back to shore, "Wait for me!" He yelled.

"Natsu!" A voice shouted. Natsu's sharp ears detected it was Lucy.

"Hey Luce! We found all the junk you guys needed." He grinned. Lucy smiled, "It's not junk Natsu." She replied.

Gray walked over to the two, "Come on, let's watch the sunset." He told them.

"Okay." Lucy agreed, dragging Natsu and Happy with her.

"You know..." Gray began, sitting on a tree, "I've always wondered why we're here...why this island...I want to explore all the different worlds." He said. Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other.

"Well this is the beginning of our adventure then." Natsu grinned.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"I have thank Lucy for this...the place you originally came from...before you washed on this shore...sounds like a different world." Gray said.

"Uh...it does?" Lucy asked, not knowing what her back story was on this world after Natsu had knocked some sense into her. Gray nodded, "Mhmm." He replied.

"It's getting late." Happy pointed out.

"We should head back to the main island." Gray said.

"Oh great I have to ride in a boat." Natsu complained, getting up, along with the rest of the group. As Happy and Lucy went on ahead, Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"What?" Natsu asked the Ice Mage, getting angry.

"Here." Gray said, handing Natsu a star shaped fruit.

"The hell is this thing? It smells weird." Natsu said.

"It's a Paopu fruit." Gray answered, "If you eat it with someone, your destines become intertwined. And you'll always be apart of their life no matter what...come on...I know you want to try it." Gray said, eyeing a certain blonde.

"Hey stop being weird!" Natsu yelled at the raven haired boy. Gray chuckled and walked away.

Natsu looked down at the fruit and back at Lucy, he rolled his eyes and tossed the fruit aside, before following the rest to the docks

* * *

**Sorry I made this...I couldn't stop when I started. Anyway I'm still deciding on who is who. If you have any ideas let me know. Review of course. I'm not going to include Disney in this (though I love it) Because I'm certain Fairy Tail has enough characters I can use! As for Donald and Goofy, I might not include them in this and have the main team be Natsu and Happy. But I'm not sure... I don't know who should fill them, maybe Carla and Patherlily? Haha. Sorry if anyone is OOC, obviously if your memories have been tampered with that can happen! If you have an questions you can PM me or just ask them in the review!**


End file.
